Life with Kathy
by thetingirl
Summary: How long can Katherine,a pet owner with way too many responsibilities, survive with a depressed bookworm, hyper jock, now vegitain prep and ...rebel. A comdey with a twist of romance and action.
1. Chapter 1

The sun shimmered down on 1679 Tiki drive, Mystery Island on an early Saturday morning. The house was quiet large with about 5 bedrooms, kitchen, large living area, and library. Along with a patio in the back. All was quiet and-

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN WERE YOU A VEGITARIAN!" 20 year old Katherine yelled. She had here black fingerless gloved hands raised to the air in obvious irritation. Her dark brown eyes seemed to burn with small flames as she glared down at a young white Lupe. Her long curly brown hair was pulled back into a ponytail, which didn't happen often. She wore a white tank top over her thin body along with baggy blue jeans. Her feet were bare.

"Well um…"Said the Lupe. Her blue eyes glanced down at the unwanted bacon in front of her. "Xangma is a vegetarian and I don't want him to dump me because I eat meat…" Crystal stood on her hind feet and wore human clothes. As did her siblings. Crystal was a thin, preppy dressed creature who wore a pink shirt with DIVA in glittery letter and a denim miniskirt. She stood about up to Kathy's chest.

Kathy huffed. "You're a Lupe! You're supposed to eat meat Crystal! I mean look a Kuff!" Kathy swung her hands over towards a black Lupe munching on his breakfast. He looked up at his 'family', as they called it, darkly. He wore a black shirt with baggy black pants and a studded collar and bracelets. He was about the same height as Crystal.

"What?" He asked grimly. Kuff to was what they call an 'Anthro' and oddly enough was Crystal's twin brother. They were both 13. Kuff though was dark, quiet and…well…a rebel, I suppose you would call it.

"Yeah but-"Crystal protested. She was interrupted by large scream that filled the air.

"TI!" Someone yelled from upstairs.

"ACK! Don't hurt me!" Yelled a green Kougra who came bounding down the stairs to the kitchen. He looked around 16 and he too was an Anthro. He wore just baggy blue jeans. He ran towards Kathy and hide behind her. He stood up to Kathy's neck. Tiger, as they now called him along with Ti, was originally named SilentTiger and let's just say the name didn't exactly fit. Ti was a load mouth, hyper active creature that was…well…stupid!

Another Anthro came down the stairs. She was blue Cybunny, dressed in a black Twisted Roses shirt and blue jeans as well. She had a white sneaker in hand as she approached Ti. He yelped and dashed across the room. "Bunny!" Kathy said rolling her eyes. "What now?"

The Cybunny looked up at her 'mother' and then glared at Tiger. She looked around 18 with her blue dipped white ears flattened. Bun was a bookworm, straight A student. She was however a bit…depressed. She rarely got out of the house and preferred to be alone. "It's Saturday right mother?" She asked dropping the shoe; Ti relaxed and came out form the corner of the kitchen.

"Um yeah…"Kathy said raising an eyebrow.

"Well this-"She took a deep breath refraining herself from saying anything. "Tiger ran into my room and yelled at me until I woke up! And then I came down here to kill him!"

Kathy glanced over at Ti then Bun, they were always bickering, and whether it was the score of last nights Gormball game or matter's of the world they always disagreed. Kathy could never find a reason or an explanation. They just fought until their lunges were sore and even then they didn't stop. "Whatever!" the human said sighing. "Who wants breakfast!" She asked.

…………

Later that day the large family walked in though Neopet central. They pushed past crowds of other neopets and their owners. Some owners were as young as 10 or 9. Some were as old as 78. You see, in Neopia, human's adopt or create their pets. Kathy had created all off hers.

Crystal was going on and on about her boyfriend, Xangma, to Bun who obviously wasn't caring. Kuff walked alone in the back of the group giving odd looks at the people giving him odd looks, something he dearly enjoyed. Ti was looking at girls and smiling and winking, something HE dearly enjoyed. Kathy smiled a bit at the odd bunch, a bookworm, a jock, a prep, and a...rebel. (Kathy refused to call Kuff a punk, or emo, or goth or what ever others would think of him as.)

Kathy stopped out a large fountain where some pets were jumping in with odd colored brushes, the fountain was called, Rainbow Fountain. It's were pets went to change their color or style. Only Crystal and Kuff had ever been painted, no one else had the desire to painted. "Alright troupes!" Kathy said turning to face them. "You know what to do! Girls with Girls, Guys with Guys, Kathy with Kathy!"

They all split up and turned separate ways and began to walk away from each other into the crowds and shops. After all, it was just a normal Saturday...


	2. Chapter 2

Crystal and Bunny wandered though the stores and crowds of pets and people. Crystal making "OHH!"s and "Ahh!"s at everything she saw. Bunny's blue eyes twitched a bit in irritation. "Can you PLEASE SHUT UP!" She said eventually.

Crystal looked over at her. "Somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed..."She grumbled.

"Yeah well if Ti woke you up when you could be sleeping you wouldn't be as peppy as you are now prep!" Bunny said. Prep, was Bun's nickname for Crystal. Crystal never seemed to mind too much.

"Hmmf!" She said glaring over at her older sister. "Let's go in there!" She said pointing to a store with miniskirts and tank tops in the window.

"How about...No?" Bun said glaring down at her. "What about there?" She asked jerking her head to a bookstore not to far down.

"Eww! The nerd joint? No way!"She said holding up her nose.

"Okay, I got an idea, prep! You go into that store! And I'll go into mine...deal?" She said grimily.

"Hang on! You know what mom said about splitting up!" She said huffed, laying her hands on her hips.

"And what are you going to do? Tattle tale?" The rabbit like creature said smirking, she knew triumph was coming.

"What me? No!" Crystal said and turned away. "Come get me when mom calls!" She stalked towards the store.

Bun smiled and turned towards her store. She walked in and the bells twinkled. A black Draik looked up from behind the counter and smiled at her. He too was an Anthro. He wore a red t-shirt and baggy blue jeans. "Hey Bun!" He said winking at her. "I was wondering when you were coming!" He walked out of the counter and to her.

Bunny ran towards him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. She smiled as he embraced her and laid his scaly head on top of hers. The dragon like creature then pulled away and smiled at her. "Sorry Tuma...I had to get rid of the prep!" She explained shrugging. "She's so annoying!"

"Oh yes the Lupe, I should like to meet your family one day." He said putting his arm around her shoulder as they walked to one of the many couches that lay around the bookstore. The spots that weren't either had books or computers.

Bun snuggled closer to him and laid her head on his shoulder. "No, trust me, you really don't!" She said sighing as she closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, Tiger and Kuff were in a music shop. Ti was banging his head around madly to the music and Kuff was inspecting an electric guitar he had been admiring for awhile now. Kuff ran a claw gently over one of the strings, careful not to break it. His dim yellow eyes were wide with amazement.

Ti stopped his head banging and walked over. He clapped a paw on his brother's shoulder. "Good luck getting that money bro!" He said smiling. He pointed a claw at the small sign next to the guitar that said 96,000 NP.

Kuff's heart sank. "Crap..."He grumbled looking at it.

Ti smirked and said. "Now, Now Kuff what did mommy say about language?" He shook a clawed finger at him teasingly.

Kuff ignored him as he stared at the guitar the only thing keeping him from buying it was the 000 at the end on the 96. He sighed and ran a claw over it once more as if savoring it.

Kathy was in a coffee shop with some of her friends. A girl of about 21 sat at her right, her blonde hair had natural brown highlights. Her eyes were a hazel-green and always seemed to be clouded with dreams and thoughts. She was mainly obsessed with Anime. "So Rae how are your pets?" Kathy asked her, tiredly.

"Hmm...Zerox is doing fine!" Rae said thinking a bit. Zerox was Rae's Aisha. Zero, as most called her stayed at him most of the time. Though the few times she did venture out she was tormented by Ti's flirting. "What about yours?"

"Normal fighting and complaining..."Kathy said sighing.

"Well don't be too positive..."Rae said raising an eyebrow. Rae was big on the sarcasm and weird jokes. Such as, when Kat fell out of her chair once all Rae said was, 'Don't hurt yourself.'. Then again, that was Rae.

"I should go..."Kat said finishing off her Italian Cream Soda and tossing it in the trash can.

"Alright! See yeah!" Rae said waving a hand.

Then suddenly a scream was heard from a near by store. Kathy rushed outside and gapped at what she saw...


End file.
